The present invention is directed to an outer cabin semi-truck light system that illuminates its semi-truck trailer when the semi-truck moves backwards.
Semi-truck trailer drivers are some of the most skilled drivers on the roadways.
These drivers can do driving miracles while operating their semi-trucks. Yet they still tend to get into small accidents when parking backwards.
When parking their trailers, drivers jack and chase their trailers until they reach their desired destination. Jacking the trailers place the rear of the trailers at angles that prevent the drivers from seeing the rear areas wherein they are backing into. In low-light conditions, the lack of sight is exacerbated because the normal light of the semi-truck, when placed backwards, is blocked by the rear body of the trailer.
The present invention is retractable truck light mount that allows a light source to illuminate the rear of the semi-truck trailer, up to one-hundred and twenty degree from the outer lateral sides of the semi-truck cabin, when the semi-truck is moved backwards.
For the foregoing reason there is a need for an outer cabin semi-truck light system that will allow drivers to move their semi-truck trailers backwards in low-light conditions.